What If Things Were Different
by hollytiger
Summary: AU. Rated R for sexual content, language and well, yeah you get my drift. HBP during and after Hermione's comfort scene with Harry on the staircase. This is how the story should have been. will ignore DH completely but the horcruxes will still be in.


What If Things Had Been Different?

By

hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, things would not have turned out the way they did in HBP and DH._

_Summary: AU. Rated R for sexual content, language and well, yeah you get my drift. HBP during and after Hermione's comfort scene with Harry on the staircase. This is how the story should have been._

As Hermione sat down on the stairs, Harry comforting her in his arms, she let out a sob and flung her arms around Harry, sobbing into his shirt.

"He's a right prat, Hermione," said Harry. "He shouldn't be snogging Lavender in front of you like that."

"That's not the point!" Hermione's voice muffled into his shirt. "He doesn't understand, that I can't have anyone, and he has to go and flaunt her around!"

Harry gently pressed his lips to her hair. It just came natural to him, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Harry? I'm sorry about the Felix Felicis," said Hermione, looking up at him. "I, I should have listened to you and I'm sorry."

Harry smiled as his eyes met with hers.

"And I'm sorry about that stupid book," said Harry. "I'm going to burn it, tonight."

Hermione cupped her hand to his cheek and he followed suit, gently placing a loose strand of her hair behind. Harry's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. He slowly leaned forward towards Hermione, and she gently closed the gap between them. Her lips were warm and soft, on Harry's, and tasted like sugar quills. He gently continued to kiss her, and Hermione returned the kiss with a bit more passion each time they explored each other's mouths. Harry slowly began to slide his hand towards Hermione's shirt, when they heard incessant giggles and a loud cough.

"OH!' cried Lavender as she and Ron rounded the corner. Harry and Hermione quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Ron seemed to be in a state of shock as the sight of his two best friends snogging each other.

"Ron, it looks like this corridor is taken," said Lavender. "Follow me."

"Er, catch up to you in a bit, Lav," said Ron. Lavender giggled as she watched Harry and Hermione stood up to straighten themselves and disappeared into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron studied his two best friends for a moment and breathed in a deep sigh.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't bound to happen between you and Hermione," Ron said to Harry. "Mate, Hermione, congrats."

"We, er, well," began Hermione, "all we did was kiss. I'm not quite sure what our status is."

"What she said," said Harry. Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

"Well, I approve," said Ron. "I couldn't bear think of you snogging my sister. Just remember, if you hurt Hermione, Harry, I'll hurt you."

Harry laughed as he pulled Ron into a hug.

"Go on, Mr. Quidditch star, go snog your girl," said Harry. Ron hugged Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being a prat," said Ron. "To be honest, Lavender kind of took me by surprise with that kiss. I don't like her to be honest."

Harry and Hermione breathed deep sighs of relief.

"Do you, do you like someone else then, mate?" asked Harry. Ron's eyes darted to the lone Ravenclaw blonde standing near the door to the common room, her Lion hat still on her head.

"Call me crazy, but Luna is not as weird as I thought she was," said Ron. He caught Luna's eye briefly, and they shared a brief smile.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have to do some damage control," said Ron. He disappeared up the stairs and Harry and Hermione were left alone.

"So," said Harry.

"So," Hermione replied. There was a brief awkward pause.

"Hermione, do you think we should do this? Should we at least try?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyes met his and she smiled.

"Harry, I don't think I will never love you. I think I always have. I just needed to realize it."

Harry sighed happily and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione, I don't think I could do this without you. You have always been there for me."

Hermione's eyes watered and she flung herself at Harry in a massive hug.

"Always Harry, I'm always here for you."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss once again, and they stayed in the corridor for sometime, ignoring everyone that walked past them into Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Harry my boy, Miss Granger, a word if you please," asked Professor Slughorn as he dismissed Potions class a couple days later.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry as they made their way towards the potions teacher.

"I'm throwing a formal Christmas party this evening in my apartment, and I was wondering if you two would be kind enough to join myself and a few other students," said Professor Slughorn.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded.

"Sure, we'd be happy to," said Harry.

"That's a good lad and lass, starts at eight o'clock sharp," said Professor Slughorn.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat on the sofa several hours later. Slughorn's party was a success, and they had a great time. Christmas Break was a day away, and Hermione would be going home for Christmas. He would be going to the Burrow, and was not looking forward to it. Harry had recently discovered that Ginny was trying to smuggle him a Love Potion. When Ron had found out, he nearly shot the roof on the though that his sister would do something so horrid and had owled Arthur to inform him what Ginny had done. Mr. Weasley had then written to Harry an apology, before sending a howler to Ginny, who had received detention for a month from McGonagall.

Harry heard footsteps and looked up to see Hermione enter the room, a smile on her face.

"Harry! Harry! My parents wrote back saying you can come home with me for Christmas!"

Harry leapt up in excitement.

"Fantastic!" said Harry. He picked her up and swung her around, and placed her gently back on the ground.

"What's fantastic?" asked Ron as he came through the Common Room door from patrolling with Luna.

"My parents invited Harry to spend the holidays with us," said Hermione as she sat on Harry's lap.

"Oh good, you need a change from the Burrow, Mate," said Ron. "I think it's better you stayed away from Ginny and Mum anyways, I think they are in cahoots to ruin your guys' relationship."

Hermione's face grew bright red.

"You know, I remember fourth year when people thought we were dating, and your mum was absolutely livid at the idea."

"I think she's wanted One Big Happy Weasley family," said Ron. "Even when I tried to explain to her that you are like my sister, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione sent Ron a sympathetic smile and snuggled into Harry.

"So any luck with getting Slughorn to tell you about Voldemort?" asked Hermione to harry.

"None whatsoever," said Harry. "But I have a plan. However, Dumbledore's out on a trip and won't be back until the beginning of Spring term."

"So you're going to wait then?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you're going to help too, love."

Ron sighed and stretched his arms while yawning.

"Bloody hell it's late," said Ron. "Goodnight you crazy lovebirds. See you upstairs, mate."

"Goodnight Ron," said Harry and Hermione. As soon as he disappeared out of their sight, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Are you tired, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked with a grin. Harry smiled cheekily,

"Why no, Miss Granger, what are you implying?"

Hermione lips implied what she meant as Hermione kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss and gently they explored each other. Harry's hand traveled down to Hermione's breast, and her hands roamed to his buttocks. Harry felt himself becoming aroused and they continued to explore.

"Harry," moaned Hermione in a whisper. "Take me."

Harry froze in horror as he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I need you, Harry," said Hermione.

"But we can't, not here," said Harry.

"Upstairs in your bed. We can draw the curtains closed and perform a silencing charm," said Hermione.

Harry smiled.

"Okay," said Harry.

* * *

Hermione slept gently against Harry a couple hours later. Harry lay awake, Hermione's hair spread gently across his bare chest.

_How did I get so lucky to get her in my life?_ thought Harry to himself. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and Hermione stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hi," said Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and it took Harry all he had to control himself from making love to her again.

"Do you, do you regret it?' asked Hermione.

"No, not at all," said Harry. "Hermione, there's no one else I'd rather be with. And I intend on spending the rest of my life with you."

Tears shimmered in Hermione's eyes.

"Do you really mean that, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger," said Harry. "And when Voldemort is gone, I plan on making you my wife and the mother of my children."

"I love you too, Harry James Potter," said Hermione. "With all my heart. And I've already decided, our first son is going to be Sirius James Potter."

Harry grinned and brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" asked Harry. Hermione blushed.

"No, I just knew you'd want to name him after Sirius and your dad."

"Well, it's perfect," said Harry.

Their lips met again, and somewhere in the castle, a quill wrote in a book, "Sirius James Potter".

TBC


End file.
